Antes de Morir
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Estas a punto de Morir, ¿tu que harias? ¿estar con tus amigos? ¿familia? ¿con el amor de tu vida? Que se debe hacer cuando te quedan solo escasos momentos de vida. No es apto para amantes de Mimi.


Holas! Bueno, tuve otro bloqueo, así que esa es la razón de este fic, otro trágico, jijiji, bueno no es tan trágico, pero bueno, ya lo puse en ese genero ya no hay nada que hacer. No los entretengo mas y les dejo leer…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Antes de Morir**

-búsquenla por todos lados… hay que encontrarla_- _gritaba un doctor mientras corría junto a varias enfermeras. Se les acababa de escapar una paciente, pero una muy especial.

-------------------------------------------------

-_que bueno que no había nadie en casa- _pensó una chica de cabello rosado, se encontraba sentada en su cama, sujetando sus piernas.

''Esta a punto de morir'' era lo único que había escuchado antes de salir corriendo del hospital.- _como si quisiera pasar mis últimos momentos de vida postrada en una cama._- pensó nuevamente, el agua le chorreaba del cabello y la ropa, veía con atención las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra su ventana.

''Cáncer de Estomago'' recordó, fue lo que le dijeron hace un par de meses en el hospital.

((FLASH BACK))

-vamos Mimi, o nos perderemos el partido de Takeru- gritaba un rubio ojiazul que iba delante de todos sujetando del brazo a una pelirroja.

-espera Yama… recuerda que no me gustan los deportes.- hizo una cara de puchero, el rubio frunció el ceño y la ignoro.

-pero este partido es muy importante para T.K. hay que apoyarlo- contesto la pelirroja que iba junto a Yamato.

-anda Mimi, te vas a divertir.- dijo, y le esbozo una sonrisa, la chica le imito.

-pero los deportes me aburren, tu tendrás que entretenerme- y se aferro a su brazo, el chico se sonrojo.

-Mimi…

-ok, animare a Takeru, ¿contento Kou-chan?

-sip, aunque me llama la atención eso de entretenerte.- respondió con burla. La pelirrosada lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Justo a mitad del partido, ella se había empezado a sentir mal, hasta que todo se volvió negro, y despertó en el blanco.

-que bueno que ya despertó- le dijo un hombre mayor con bata que se encontraba tomándole el pulso.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en el hospital central de Odaiba, se desmayo, lamentamos informarle que…

-espere… ¿Dónde están mis amigos, y mis padres? Si estoy en un hospital deben estar preocupados.

-no había despertado en todo el día, les sugerimos irse a casa hasta que nosotros les llamemos.

-bueno… ¿y que tengo doctor?- pregunto con una sonrisa- no he estado comiendo muy bien, ha de ser eso ¿verdad?

-de hecho, usted sufre de cáncer de estomago.- Mimi casi sintió que se caía de la cama, pero hacia un poso muy profundo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto estupefacta- pero lo puede arreglar ¿verdad? ¿me puedo curar? Es mas, ¿Cómo sucedió?- el doctor se puso aun mas serio si era posible.

-si supiéramos como se origina el cáncer podríamos curarlo.- con eso respondió todas las preguntas, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la chica.

Sus padres se enteraron al instante después de ser telefoneados e ir al hospital. Pero ella no permitiría que sus amigos lo supieran, no quería que le tuvieran lastima, de ninguna manera.

((FIN DEL FLESH BACK))

Se puso ropa seca, tomo un paraguas y salio de su hogar, sabia donde quería estar antes de morir.

A cada paso que daba se sentía mas y mas frágil, pero como por arte de magia, se lleno de fuerza al ver la puerta principal de su destino.

-¿Mimi? ¿Cómo sales con este tiempo?- pregunto el chico pelirrojo al abrir la puerta.

-quería estar contigo Koushiro, nada mas.- y se aferro a su cuello.

-pues… que linda visita- dijo, mas no tuvo respuesta, sintió como los brazos de su novia se resbalaban de su cuello.

-¿Mimi? ¿Mimi?- se alarmo aun mas cuando la chica estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no fuera porque el la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-¡¿Mimi!...- no respiraba

-¡¿Mimi!...-no tenia pulso

-¡¿MIMI!...- no le contestaba

Yacía muerta sobre sus brazos, era su deseo, estar en sus brazos, Antes de Morir…

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Bueno, les dije, no se porque, pero la definición de trágico me suena a muerte, jajajaja, esta vez le toco a Mimi quitarme el bloqueo, ¿Quién será el próximo? Si quieren pueden darme sugerencias.

Ojala les haya gustado y sea digna de un review, aun si no les gusto díganmelo para intentar mejorar.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
